The Right Choice
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Rikku is stationed at Djose for a month, which Gippal is ecstatic about. Until he finds out Rikku's dating Maroda... What is the sexy Al-bhed beast to do? Steal her away of course !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gippal!" Rikku called out loudly with a smile. All of the workers of the Machine Faction just laughed as their boss same rushing from his office to meet his childhood friend.<p>

"What do you need now, Cid's Girl?"

"I need you to tell me where you want me to work." Rikku said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Gippal asked.

"Pop said he called you…" Rikku said with a confused look. She pulled out her mini comm, and took Gippal's hand, leading him to his office. She set the sphere on the desk, and called up her father, who answered quickly.

"Pops, you called Gippal to tell him, right?" Rikku asked.

"Sorry." Cid said. "A bunch of stuff came up and I forgot to call him. Just tell him the low down and I'll call him later." Then he disconnected.

"Ugh…" Rikku said, shaking her head. She looked at Gippal with a smile. "For the next month, I'll be working here. Just until Pops can find a couple more workers. So, for now, just tell me where I'll stay, and what I'll be working on."

"Well, we have a couple big projects that we started for the Youth League and New Yevon. I can put you on those committees if you want." Gippal said. Rikku nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good! So, where am I staying?"

Gippal sighed. "Well… I wish I had gotten some notice."

"Why?"

"We're doing renovations right now, so all the live in tenants have moved to the Youth League HQ. And right now, they're pushing the limits with the housing."

"Aw, man… Stupid Pops… now I have nowhere to sleep or put my stuff…"

"You could always sleep with me. In more than one way." Gippal said, wiggling his eyebrow. Rikku scrunched her nose.

"I don't think so. I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't be very happy with that, and Pops wouldn't like it either."

Gippal raised his eyebrow again. "You have a boyfriend?"

Rikku nodded. "Do you remember Maroda? He's with the Youth League, but he was helping out in Bevelle for a while. After the whole Vegnagun fiasco, I did a mission for the Youth League and helped him out with the training. One thing led to another, and then we started dating."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Um…" Rikku said, trying to remember, "a few months."

"How long is a few?"

Rikku laughed. "Does it matter?"

"Hm… I guess not. So, does Cid know about him?"

"Yeah." Rikku said. "He doesn't like it very much."

"I bet. Anyways, my room is a duplex, so I have another room connected by a bathroom. You can use that room if you want." Gippal said. "You just can't bring your boyfriend here and keep me up. I don't feel like hearing you two have sex."

Rikku blushed. "We haven't even done that!"

Gippal looked her up and down, then smirked. "If you say so."

Rikku pushed him. "Just show me to my room!"

Gippal swung his arm around Rikku's shoulder. "C'mon. I was just kidding! I'm not going to ask about your sex life unless it's with me."

"Stop being dirty!" Rikku blushed. Gippal chuckled as they walked to Rikku's temporary room.

"After Gippal showed Rikku to her room and her work stations, he decided it would probably be best to ask some questions. He was sure Yuna would know a thing or two. He sat down at his desk and called the High Summoner, who was at the moment, finishing up chores for the baby that she had had about a month ago. She picked up quickly.

"Gippal." Yuna smiled. "What a nice surprise."

"Hey, Yuna. How's the baby?"

"Oh, Bayla's asleep now. I'm so happy you and Rikku made that music box for her. She loves it, along with the chocobo plush toy Rikku got her. Anyways are you calling for Tidus?"

"No, actually, it's you I want to talk to." Gippal said.

"Oh?"

"Can you tell me anything about Rikku's boyfriend?"

"A little jealous, are we?" Another voice asked. Gippal saw Lulu in the room as well.

"No, just curious." Gippal said.

"Well, he's a former guardian, like Rikku. He's got his cocky side, but he gets the job done." Lulu said. "He's actually a lot like you."

"Then she can date me and save some grief."

"Well, that might have happened if SOMEONE actually said something to her about SOMEONE'S feelings." Yuna said in a sing song voice. Lulu nodded.

"She does have a point."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Gippal said. "Now, what do I do? It's like having the best machine in Spira in front of me, and some inexperienced dunderhead is trying to play with it. It's ridiculous!"

"Well, I honestly don't know what to say." Yuna said. "If it makes you feel better, everyone thinks you'd make a better boyfriend than him. He barely makes time for her, because he's always busy. And all he does is complain. I mean, that's not all he does, but it's a lot of what he does."

"I think you should just show her how you feel." Another voice quipped in. A blonde man with a big bright smile come in and sat next to Yuna.

"Hey, Tidus." Gippal said.

Tidus waved. Yuna looked at Tidus.

"You know, that's a good idea." Yuna said. "Knowing Rikku, she really wouldn't listen to or believe you if you TOLD her how you feel. So, I guess you can just show her how you feel."

"Hm…" Gippal said. "I guess you have a point." He saw a beeping start on his screen. "Guys, I gotta go. Cid's calling in, and I don't want to be yelled at."

"We understand. Good luck." Yuna smiled.

Gippal nodded, and touched the red beeping button. "How can I help you, Cid?"

"I wanted to tell you why I have Rikku working with you for the month."

"Wasn't it something about getting new workers?"

"Well, that's halfway true. The other reason I sent her there was to get you to break up Rikku and her boyfriend. I just don't think he's the right match for her. He's a good kid and all, but something about him don't seem right."

"And it has nothing to do with him being Al-bhed?"

"I was actually expecting Rikku to venture out. Her aunt did it, her mom did it a little before she met me, and her brother's getting there. I don't care anymore. I just think he's with her cuz she's a pretty face."

"If that were the case, he would have broken up with her by now. Everyone knows the Al-bhed are hyper as hell."

"Damn straight!" Cid laughed. "But I still want you on this. And if she does end it, don't snatch her up."

"Oh… I can't promise that." Gippal said, playing with a pen.

"Why not?"

"Simple. She's my girl. And she'll be here for a month. You can't assume NOTHING will happen."

"Well," Cid started, "be careful boy. You know how she can be." Then he disconnected the call. A knock came to his office door.

"Come in." Gippal called, still played with the pen. The door opened revealing his old warrior friend. She sat on a chair in front of his desk, watching him play with the pen.

"I guess this is what busy is."

"You better believe it. What's up?"

"Nooj wants to know when his machine and the renovations will be done. So does Baralai."

"It's gotta be fun being a messenger." Gippal smirked.

"You have no idea." Paine replied dryly. "So, estimate time?"

"About a month for both the machines and renovations."

"Pretty good time estimate for someone who says he's understaffed." Paine mocked.

"Heh. Well I got a special helper for the month, so I'm going to have to use her talents."

"Who?"

"The Al-bhed princess we all know and love. Wanna see her?"

"Sure. Where is she?" Paine asked, getting up.

"Should be in the Cloister of Trails."

Paine got to the door, then turned around. "Call Nooj and Baralai to let them know when the orders will be done."

"But I've been on the commsphere all day!" Gippal whined.

"Do you want to get hurt?" Paine said before going to find her friend. She heard Gippal sigh loudly before she left, and laughed to herself, continuing on to the Cloister of Trails. There she found the little Al-bhed barking orders while working on the machine.

"So, how'd you become the leader of this project?" Paine asked. Rikku looked up and grew a huge smile.

"Oh, Paine!" Rikku said, running up to hug her. "I missed you!"

"It's only been a month. Remember, we were all together when Bayla was born."

"That's a month too long I haven't seen you!" Rikku pouted. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Work. I just wanted to say 'hi' before I left." Paine replied. "So how is everything? You and Maroda doing okay?"

Rikku looked around then smiled. "Why don't we talk outside? I can make up my work later."

Paine nodded and followed Rikku out to the bridge in front of the temple.

"What's up?" Paine asked, making Rikku just shrug.

"I'm thinking about ending it with Maroda…" Rikku said.

Paine held back smile. "Why?"

"He's becoming more and more busy lately, and all he wants to do is have sex. When I tell him no, he gets all mad and leaves in a huff, so I think he goes to cheat on me. And then he got real mad when I told him I was working here for a month. He doesn't trust me to work here without falling into Gippal's 'evil hands' and sleeping with him." Rikku ended with a sigh.

"It's a pretty grounded reason." Paine said. "When are you going to do it?"

"We have a date tonight, so probably then." Rikku smiled. "So you and Yunie and everyone else can have a party."

"What?"

"I know you all didn't like me dating Maroda. I just don't know who you'd rather me be with."

Paine smirked. "Oh, you'll figure it out soon enough. And I support your decision as long as you aren't ending it because of us."

"Don't worry. I'm not." Rikku smiled. She looked down the bridge way and saw a familiar face. She sighed. "Speak of the devil."

Paine looked up and saw Maroda chatting with a pretty girl. She looked back at Rikku who looked at her and put a finger to her lips.

"I'm going to go pretend to work. I don't feel like talking about sex at the moment." She whispered with a smile.

Paine nodded and watched Rikku sneak off to the temple. When Paine looked back, Maroda was ending his conversation. He waved at Paine with a laid back smile.

"What's up, Paine?" Haven't seen you in a while." He said upon reaching her."

"I've been everywhere lately." Paine said. "Anyways what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Rikku and I have a date. So, I came here to pick her up. But I might be early… Do you know where she is?"

"Actually no. I didn't even know she was here." Paine lied. Maroda sighed.

"Yeah, for a whole month. I was less than thrilled about it, what with Gippal's reputation."

"Don't you trust Rikku?"

"Sure I do." Maroda said. Paine heard some uncertainty, however. "It's Gippal I don't trust. Rikku's young and naïve, and she could fall for anything."

Paine cut her eyes at him. "The way you say it, you make it sound like she's stupid. At least Gippal treats her with some respect behind her back."

"Of course I'm not calling her stupid! It's just-"

"Just stop talking. You've already shoved your foot in your mouth."

Maroda just shut up and followed Paine to Gippal's office. Gippal was just finishing a call with Baralai when she walked in.

"I have done your bidding, ma'am."

Gippal looked at Maroda with curiosity and protectiveness burning in his eye. "Who are you?"

"Maroda. I'm here to get Rikku we have a date."

Gippal looked him up and down, then smirked. "Wait outside for a sec."

"Why?"

"Cuz, this is my Faction, and I told you to do it."

Maroda glared at him and walked out the room. Gippal sighed. "Know him for 10 seconds, and I don't like him."

"Well, don't worry about hating him. You might be in luck some time soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You're too slow to get it." Paine smiled. "I'll go get Rikku."

Gippal nodded and watched her go. She passed Maroda who was trying to awkwardly deal with the Al-bhed worker looking at him and gossiping in Al-bhed. She rolled her eyes but did nothing about. If after four months of dating the Al-bhed princess you couldn't speak SOME Al-bhed, there was something wrong. She reached the Cloister of Trails.

"Rikku!" Paine called. "You up here?"

A worker looked at her. "Miss Rikku says she's hiding." He said in Al-bhed.

"Why?"

"She said she doesn't want Maroda to find her, just in case he saw her."

Paine rolled her eyes. "Rikku, Maroda didn't see you. You can come out."

Rikku popped her head out from behind the machine. "Really? Phew!"

"Plus," Paine added, "Gippal would have never let him up here."

"I guess that's true. I'll go say hi before I change." Rikku smiled. She interlocked her arm with Paine's and they walked out to the lobby of the temple. Maroda sighed with relief when he saw Paine and Rikku walk out.

"Hey, Maroda." Rikku said. "How's it going?"

Maroda leaning over and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head and he got her cheek instead. She smiled. "Not here. Too many eyes."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'll wait while you get read. We're going to Luca for dinner."

"Sounds fun." Paine offered. "Let's go get you ready, Rikku." The two girls walked off to Rikku's temporary room and got Rikku dressed in a pretty fuchsia dress the stopped right above her knee. Before she left, she popped her head in to see Gippal, who sarcastically told her to have fun. Rikku giggled, which wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"I'll try." She replied before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been working on this story for a while, and I wanted it to be long~! I hope that those who read it enjoy it~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Rikku came back to the temple, and found no one here, as she expected. She went to Gippal's office and opened he door, finding Gippal on the commsphere, and Paine still there, sitting in a nearby chair, playing with a paper weight. She looked up and beckoned Rikku over. The Al-bhed girl silently nodded and sat in the chair next to Paine. She heard as Gippal ended his call, and looked at Rikku.<p>

"So, how was your date?" Paine asked knowingly.

"Dissasterific." She sighed. "He made a huge scene, talking about, 'You can't just leave me! You're my world!' but then I just left. Then I went up to Mi'ihen and rode the hovers back." She smiled.

"Resourceful girl." Paine commented.

"So, you broke up with him?" Gippal asked, still half-way in the dark. Rikku smiled and nodded.

"Yup. We're does."

"Good, because that guy was kind of an ass." Gippal said.

Rikku laughed. "Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower." She left.

Paine looked at Gippal, who was looking at the commsphere.

"What are you looking at it like that for?"

"Cid told me to call him when they broke up." Gippal said. "I'm questioning whether or not to do that."

"He should just go to the source. But then again, you don't wanna get in trouble with your future father in law." Paine smirked.

Gippal smirked as well, still looking at the sphere. "I'm used to being in trouble with him, though." He said.

"Then just tell him to ask Rikku about it." Paine said. "I'm gonna go say by to Rikku. I'm due back at Bevelle tomorrow morning."

"It's kinda late, though… Sure you don't want to just bunk with Rikku?"

"I guess it could be fine." Paine said. "I'd have to see if Rikku's up to getting up at 5."

"I get up at that time. So I can come bug you in the morning."

"Thanks. Let me go let her know." Paine said, leaving Gippal by himself. He again looked at the commsphere, and decided to give Cid a call, who picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Cid."

"What's up? I was about to go to sleep."

"I thought you'd want to know that Rikku broke up with Maroda."

"Boy, you really move fast, don't you?" Cid chortled. "I'm proud of you boy!"

"It wasn't me that convinced her. She did it by herself, and she was going to do it anyways." Gippal explained. "So, you didn't need to send her here."

"Yes, I did. I had a couple other things in mind, but I'm gonna tell you."

"Do you know?" Gippal said, rubbing his chin. Cid just nodded.

"Bow, get to sleep. I might be stopping by tomorrow, and I don't want you sleeping on the job."

"Why?"

"I'm going to check on my girl. She has to be doing her job right. And I want to make sure that Maroda doesn't come back."

"Cid, I'm sure you have better thing to do than be on the watch out for that guy. That will be my job. Just go ahead and keep your many businesses up and running and I'll just keep up with my one business, okay?"

Cid gave a hard look then sighed. "Fine."

"Night, boss."

"Yeah, yeah."

Gippal shut off his sphere and stretched. This would be the best time to get some sleep.

The next morning, Gippal heard his alarm go off, and gave a loud sigh. He hated mornings, but it was the only way to get things done correctly. He went to the bathroom, trying to open the door, which was, for some reason, locked. He sighed and got the bobby pin from his dresser, and picked the lock quickly. As soon as he opened it, he was woken up with a bar of soap thrown at him. He caught a glimpse of a wet Rikku with an angry face. He quickly closed the door.

"Sorry!" Gippal yelled loudly.

"There's a reason it was locked, Gippal!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Fine. Just don't do it again!" Rikku called back.

"I just forgot you were living here!"

"That's comforting." Rikku said. She slipped on her green overall shorts that were incredibly grease-stained over her equally grease stained blue cotton shirt. She opened the door and let him in before brushing her hair. "At least knock first."

"So, is Paine up yet?"

"She already left, and woke me up before she left."

"Hm… So she didn't need me anyways." Gippal said, before brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, I guess…" Rikku said, braiding her hair in sections before putting it in a ponytail. "I'm gonna go get breakfast. Or do you have to go somewhere for that?"

"Youth League HQ. Or you could go to Mi'ihen, but I don't know who's up."

Rikku huffed. "Where's the kitchen?"

"You're going to cook?" Gippal asked incredulously.

"I dunno. Maybe?"

Rikku sighed. "Guess I might starve…"

"I know you don't want to have some awkward thing with Maroda, but you don't have to blow up the kitchen."

"Contrary to what you may believe. I can actually cook. Lulu, Yuna, and surprisingly, Auron taught me." Rikku smiled.

"Really? Then prove me wrong."

"I will. What do you want?"

Gippal thought about it. "Let me put some clothes on so I can see what's in the fridge."

The two trekked to the kitchen and Gippal opened the fridge,. It seemed full stocked, but everything was past their expiration date. He sighed.

"We're eating at the Youth League today. After work, we can hit the market."

"Make a list of what we need then." Rikku said. "And throw out all the bad stuff."

"Okay." Gippal yawned. He went back to the bathroom and showered and got officially dressed.

"So, shall we take the hover or walk?" Gippal asked. Rikku shrugged.

"Either way is fine. The weather seems like it'll be fine for it." Rikku said, looking at the sky. The air felt muggy so they knew it would be a hot one.

"Then we're taking the hover. We'd work up a sweat just walking there. Is it too early to fight the occasional fiend you?"

Rikku reached in her bag and pulled out a bangle, slipping it on her arm. She smiled at him.

"With this, we don't have to worry." She said happily. "It's called a Charm Bangle, and it keeps fiends away for up to three people."

"Good to have." Gippal smirked. They got to the hover, and Rikku wrapped her arms tightly around Gippal's waist.

"Do you mind?" Rikku asked.

" 'Course not." Gippal called back as he drove through Djose Road. When they reached the opening of Mushroom Rock Road, they were met by a Youth League fighter.

"Good morning, Gippal, and Rikku."

Rikku gave a sweet smile. "Good morning."

"I… uh… I heard you broke up with Maroda last nigh… Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Rikku smiled.

"That's good. So… I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight maybe…"

"Thanks, but I just got out a relationship, and I'm not really looking for another one yet." Rikku replied, still offering a smile.

"O-oh, okay…"

"So, is breakfast ready yet?" Gippal asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes sir. But the fiends are nasty today."

"Just walk with us then." Rikku said with another smile. "This bangle will keep the fiends away."

"Thank you." The fighter said. "But I want to be able to protect you, Rikku. I mean, the both of you, of course!" He became flustered and ran off ahead.

"Wow… Didn't know you had so many admirers."

"I honestly don't know where they come from." Rikku said with a light shrug and a smile. "But I'm not interested in any of them."

"Is there someone specific?" Gippal asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rikku smirked playing with her bangle.

"I would, actually." Gippal smirked.

"Too bad." Rikku laughed. She skipped towards the Ravine and stopped just short of the stepping stones. She looked down the dark foggy ravine and sighed. "I hated that place." She felt tow hands pull her back roughly by her waist and slammed against someone's chest. She looked up and found Gippal's face looking down at her with partial seriousness, and partial playfulness.

"Not today, princess." Gippal said, loosening his grip so she could get out if she wanted to. But she stayed put for an extra minute, then started walking off. Gippal shook his head, not knowing what to think.

Finally, they reached the Youth League HQ and were met by another soldier. But he was a familiar face.

"Ah. Rikku. Nice to see you!" The soldier said.

"Hey, Yaibal. How are you?"

"Fine, and the Lady Yuna? How is she fairing? And the baby?"

"They're all doing well. I'll tell her you asked about her." She said before watching Gippal go into the line for their breakfast. As soon as Yaibal left, Rikku was met by Elma with a smile.

"So, the big news around here is that you and Maroda broke up."

Rikku nodded. "But how did you guys find out?"

"He came back last night, drunk and miserable. But the girls and guys are happy. They've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Guess he really is a ladies man. I just wasn't feeling it anymore, so I ended it."

"Hey! That's fine too!" Elma laughed. "You have to just live your life."

"Thanks, Elma." Rikku smiled. At that point in time, Gippal came back with two plates of breakfast. Elma looked at the plate.

"Hey, that looks good! I'm gonna go get me a plate! See ya, and tell Lady Yuna I said hi!" She said, running off.

"Will do!" Rikku smiled. She looked at the plate, and saw it was really a take-home box. Gippal smirked.

"Wanna get outta here?"

Rikku gave a big smile, and nodded. "Let's go."

Rikku started running off, but accidently ran into someone.

"Sorry! Rikku said as she looked up and found Maroda looking down at her. A smile broke across her face.

"Rikku! You came back! Let me guess: you were looking for me?"

"Actually, I was looking for food, Maroda. And now that I have it, I'm going back to the Faction to eat." Rikku replied, walking on ahead. Maroda's face fell a little, and as Gippal walked by, he grabbed his arm.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, I'm not helping you two get back together. No, I will not keep my distance. No, I don't think you two were good together. And yes, I accept your challenge." Gippal said before ripping his arm from Maroda's grip. He caught up to Rikku and they rode down the elevator together.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

Gippal shrugged. "Something about him wanting to get back together with you. Guess he didn't realize what he had until it was gone." He smirked. Rikku just smiled and nodded.

"Anyways, why would I want to get back with him? I'm the one who broke up with him!"

"He may think that you two are fated for each other. Or some bullshit like that." Gippal joked. The pair went back to the temple, and ate their breakfast in Gippal's room.

Rikku looked around the room and saw little trinkets. She smiled.

"I can't believe you kept these!" Rikku smiled, bouncing on the bed. "I remember when we made that together." She said, pointing at an amateur sphere player.

"I keep all my old stuff for inspiration on new projects. Remember that toy machine I made a while ago? That was the basis of the Experiment."

Rikku laughed. "I thought it looked familiar! We still kicked its butt!"

"I heard about that." Gippal said, drinking some orange juice. "I was less than happy about that… And you guys made it as strong as it could get, and still broke it."

"Then just build another one."

"It's not that simple. Parts are hard to come by."

"Well, too bad for you." Rikku said, poking him. She ate the last bit of her food then threw the plate away. "I'm going to go start on my work for New Yevon. You should start on your work too."

"I will, eventually. I don't have a lot of paperwork to get done today."

Rikku thought about it for a second. "Then why don't you help me out with the projects? I could use an extra pair of hands."

"I dunno…"

Rikku jutted her bottom lip out. "Pretty please?"

Gippal tried not to turn into putty, but it didn't work.

"Fine…" Gippal replied.

"Yay!" Rikku cheered. "Put your working clothes on then!" She said, running out of his room. Gippal shook his head.

"That girl…"

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 2~! Thank you for those who read and reviewed~! I honestly didn't think I would get any reviews~! But thank you~! I'll try to be back soon~!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"So, you want me to babysit for you?" Rikku asked, her face pushed into the commsphere in her room.<p>

"You wouldn't mind?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I wouldn't ! That is what family does for each other!" Rikku smiled. "Plus, I wanna see Bayla! Has she been a good girl?"

"Yep, and she's been sleeping through the night too! But Tidus and I need some alone time…"

"Why don't you take Lulu and Wakka with you, too? I'm sure they can take a break from Vidina too."

"You'd babysit both of them by yourself?" Yuna asked. "I dunno about that… Plus Vidina's full of energy most of the time…"

"I'll help out if you want."

Rikku turned to see Gippal leaning on her door frame. "You sure?"

"Of course. I can deal with the toddler and you can deal with the baby. Or vice versa. I just can't change the diapers."

"That would be great!" Yuna smiled. "How about tomorrow?"

Gippal thought about it. "Tomorrow should be good. I think I can make tomorrow our day off."

"You're gonna take off just to babysit?" Rikku asked.

"On a tropical island with no machines, white sand, and blue seas."

"Good point." Rikku said. She turned back to Yuna. "Okay, we're in! We'll get there early so you can have the entire day to do what you want!"

"Thank you, guys." Yuna smiled. "Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure! See you later!" Rikku said before disconnecting the call. She looked at Gippal. "Why did you offer to help?"

"The last time I took off, I was trying to stop Vegnagun… I need a vacation, and a break from Cid."

"Everyone could use a break from him." Rikku said. "Don't you have to call someone to make sure they know you won't be there?"

"I'll just call Nooj and tell him to relay the message. They won't mind. Unlike the Youth League and New Yevon, my workers can do things without me."

"You don't know how proud I was when I heard that." Rikku smiled, lying on her bed. "I almost stopped being worried about you guys."

"We weren't trying to cause a scene." Gippal said, sitting next to Rikku. She turned toward him and laughed.

"But you did. Everyone was going crazy…"

Gippal put his hand on Rikku's head. "Sorry for all the trouble. I never really got the chance to say that to you."

Rikku smiled and put her hands on top of his. "It's fine. Now get packed for a day trip to Besaid."

Gippal smirked. "We're spending all day at the beach!"

"Says you. Vidina could probably stay there all day, but I don't know about Bayla." Rikku replied.

"Which is fine. I just have to have at least an hour to chill out on the beach."

The next morning, Gippal and Rikku set off to Besaid in the former's small aiship.

"Where'd you find this thing?"

"The desert a long time ago. I made sure nobody dug there when I got this gig. When I dug it up, all it needed was a new paint job and a few minor adjustments."

"Can I drive it when we come back?" Rikku asked.

"That's a negative."

"Oh, come on! Please? Rikku pleaded. Gippal took a quick look at Rikku.

"Can you even drive?"

"Pops taught me before I left to fine Yunie, and I practiced on the Celsius when Brother was out of the ship! Plus I'm an amazing driver! Puh-leeze!"

"We'll see." Gippal replied.

Rikku gave a slightly pouted face and leaned back in her seat. In minutes, they were in Besaid. Rikku jumped out of the airship and made her way to the village.

Rikku got to Yuna and Tidus' home, straightening out her while crop shirt and yellow shorts. She skipped in the door frame, knocking on the entrance.

"Knock, knock! I'm here to relieve you of your parenting for the day!" Rikku smiled. She saw Yuna finishing her diaper changing and waited until she was done. Her cousin turned with a tired smile.

"Thank you." Yuna smiled. Then she looked around. "Where's Gippal?"

"I kinda left him at the airship." Rikku laughed. "Where's my little cousin?"

Yuna picked up Bayla and handed her to Rikku's waiting arms. Rikku cuddled the one month old closer to her.

"Hi, Bayla! It's been so long!" Rikku said, playing with the baby. Bayla's blue eyes sparkled as she played with one of the many colorful beads in Rikku's hair.

"Thanks for leaving me, Rikku." Gippal said, sarcastically. He looked at Yuna, and smirked. "You might need these." He said jingling the airship keys.

"Thanks. Come with me so I can get Lulu and Wakka."

Rikku walked out, giggling with the baby, with Gippal behind her. As soon as the group walked in, Vidina caught sight of them.

"Rikku! You're back with that guy!" Vidina laughed. "Hey, guy, you said you'd help me with my Blitzball!"

"He has a name, ya?" Wakka said. "You need to remember it."

The little red-haired boy looked at his father. "Okay, Papa." He turned back to Gippal. "Hey, you. What's your name?"

"Gippal. Remember?"

Vidina shrugged and walked over to Rikku and started talking her ear off.

"Thanks for doing this, you two." Wakka said. "Lu and I really need to unwind, ya?"

"Sure. Happy to do it." Rikku smiled. "By the way, where's Tidus?"

"Right here!" Tidus said from the doorway. "I was just checking out the airship."

"I don't know why? Yunie's driving." Rikku said with a large smirk.

"No fair!" Tidus cried.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Rikku replied. "Now get going! You guys gotta go!"

"Yes, ma'am." Lulu smiled. "Vidina, be a good boy for Rikku and Gippal, understand?"

"Okay, Mama." Vidina said before giving his parents kisses goodbye. Yuna and Tidus both kissed Bayla before they pushed out the door.

"So, what do you wanna do, little guy?" Gippal asked Vidina.

"Let's go to the beach and play Blitzball!" Vidina said, happily.

"You read my mind. Grab your blitzball and we can head out." Gippal said. He looked at Rikku who was grabbing Bayla's diaper bag.

"You had better protect us from the fiends. I can only do magic because I'm holding her." Rikku said. Gippal smirked.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you." Gippal said with a sly smile. Rikku just rolled her eyes, and walked out of the hut.

"So," Rikku said, playing with Bayla, "do you like going to the beach?" Bayla giggled and cooed in response, making Rikku smile wildly.

"Oh, Vidina, I remember when you were this little!" Rikku smiled.

"Really?"

Rikku nodded in response. "I used to hold you all the time. You were one of the cutest babies I ever saw."

"Am I still cute?" Vidina asked.

Rikku smiled. "Of course you are."

"I wanna become handsome just for you, though!" Vidina said.

Gippal chuckled. "Then don't give up. I'm sure she'll fall for you." He said, ruffling Vidina's hair.

Rikku gave Gippal a look, and then smiled at Vidina.

The group made it to the beach, and Gippal set everything up for the girls, and grabbed the blitzball when he was done.

"Okay, little guy. Are you ready?"

"You bet!" Vidina said, throwing the blitzball straight at Gippal, who barely caught it.

"Nice throw, Vidina!" Rikku called. Bayla giggled and clapped along with Rikku's friendly banter. After a couple more hours on the beach, Rikku, Gippal, and the kids decided it was time to go back to the village for lunch. The rest of the day was relatively smooth sailings until the parents got home. Yuna went straight to Bayla's crib and picked up the sleeping baby.

"Was she any trouble?" Yuna smiled. Rikku shook her head, and smiled.

"She and Vidina were perfect." Rikku said. "But I'm so TIRED!"

"I'm not having kids anytime soon." Gippal said. "By the way, Wakka, you have a little Romeo there."

Wakka chuckled a little. "I know ya? He loves it whenever Rikku comes over."

Lulu smiled. "Why don't you and Rikku go to the beach before you leave? You really didn't get any time to yourselves."

"Gee, thanks, Lulu." Rikku said. She gave everyone a goodbye hug, and made plans with Yuna for sometime next week. Then she and Gippal walked to the beach.

"So, how did you like babysitting?" Rikku asked as she walked through the warm water.

"Like I said, I'm not having kids anytime soon."

Rikku laughed. "I know what you mean. But I still want a big family when I do want kids."

"You know what? You'll probably think differently you're actually pregnant. Aren't women, like, miserable?"

"Only the last trimester, and it's not all women. Some women are perfectly fine."

Gippal sighed. "But I feel like you'll just complain the whole time."

"I would not!"

Gippal laughed. "I don't envy your future husband."

Rikku kicked water at Gippal. "Shut up!"

Gippal wrapped his arm around Rikku's shoulder after catching up to her. "C'mon, I'm just kidding. Let's go back to Djose. I'm sure you're hungry for dinner."

"What time is it?"

Gippal looked at his watch. "Almost eleven."

"It's that late already? No wonder I'm so tired! Is the Youth League still making food?"

"Nah! They have strict bed time over there. Latest they serve dinner is 9:30."

"Really?"

Gippal nodded. "So, I guess I'll just make something."

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Rikku said, running towards the airship. She jumped in the pilot's chair, and held out her hand. "Keys, please!"

"Who said you were driving?"

"Remember? You said I could drive!" Rikku giggled.

"I said no such thing. Move over. I'm driving."

Rikku started to make her eyes water, and started sobbing. "It's not fair…"

Gippal scratched the back of his head. "Fine…" He said, taking his keys out for her. Before he could blink, they were out of his hand. He looked up and saw Rikku giggling.

"Don't be so gullible! You know I only cry when I'm really upset."

"Yeah, yeah… Just take me home." Gippal said. Rikku just giggled, and took off, heading straight for Djose. When they got there, they saw Paine leaving on the front of the door.

"So, where were you two?"

"Dr. P. Can I help you?" Gippal said.

"I'm just here to check up on the projects. How are they coming along?"

"Why didn't you ask one of the workers?" Rikku asked.

"Apparently, everyone's under strict orders to keep their mouths shut, no matter who asks." Paine said with slight contempt.

"Sorry, but I can't let anything slip." Gippal smirked. "And I can tell you is that they're about 80% done."

"Well, you have two more weeks." Paine said. "So anyways, where were you?"

"Baby sitting Bayla and Vidina."

"How was it?"

Rikku smiled. "Not bad. We kinda split up jobs."

Gippal nodded. "we make a good pair."

"I'm sure." Paine smirked.

"Let's go in." Gippal said. "You want anything specific to eat, Rikku?"

"Nope. I'm good with whatever. You know what I like." Rikku called as Gippal walked to the kitchen. Paine looked at Rikku.

"So, is anything happening that I should know about?"

Rikku knitted her eyebrows in thought. "Not that I can think of. Why?"

Paine sighed and shrugged. "It's nothing. So, you're gonna be outta here in two weeks?"

"That's the plan. Unless Pops changes his mind."

'_Knowing__Cid,__he__will.__'_ Paine thought.

"It's gonna be weird though." Rikku continued. "I've gotten so used to things here."

"You could always extent your time." Paine replied.

"Yeah, well, it'd all depends on my mood, I guess." Rikku said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was chapter 3, and by the way when Gippal said he didn't envy Rikku's husband, he knew it would be him, so he had no one to envy. I mean, it's silly to be jealous of yourself right? Anyways review and love~!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me forever, but I came back~! I just posted an AuRikku story, but it ended with Rippal in the end. Haha. Well, here's chapter 4. We're more than half way through with the story. So I hope you enjoy my Rippal goodness. I don't own!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikku sighed. "So, I'm here for another two weeks? I already repacked all of my things!"<p>

Cid shrugged. "Then unpack them! It's not like you were dying to leave, is it?"

"Well, no…" Rikku said, leaning back in the chair in Gippal's office. "But…"

"Then it's settled. Two more weeks. Talk to you later girl."

"Bye, Pop." Rikku said before disconnecting. She propped her head up on her hands and blew on her bangs. "Well, I guess it's not all bad…"

"Can I come back in?" Gippal called from the other side of his office door. Rikku sighed.

"Yeah, it's okay."

Gippal opened the door and saw his childhood friend moping. "What's wrong?"

"I have to stay a couple more weeks. It's no big deal, but I don't have anything else to do here…"

"I can figure something out for you to do." Gippal said. Rikku got up and sat on his desk.

"I know I just don't like the fact that Maroda knows where I am. He stops by every other day, asking for me. It's such a hassle."

"Then why don't you pound some sense into him?"

"Violence is a last resort." Rikku sighed.

"Well, anyways," Gippal said. "Just get back to work." Rikku nodded and left out. When he was sure she was gone, he quickly called Cid.

"You're welcome boy." Was the first thing Cid said. Gippal smirked.

"How'd you know that's what I was gonna say?"

"I know how you think. I was a lot like you when I was younger."

"So does that mean I'm going to be like YOU when I get old?" Gippal smirked. "If so, no thank you."

"Do you want me to trade Rikku for a digger?" Cid warned. Gippal immediately stopped laughing, making Cid grin. "That's what I thought. Just keep on your toes, okay?"

"Right. Thanks again." Gippal said before disconnecting. He heard some commotion outside his office door, but paid it no mind. It just sounded like someone dropped some tools.

The day after that, though, Rikku seemed to be her polar opposite, and requested to take a personal day. Gippal really had no choice in the matter, because she declared she would take on even if he didn't approve. Of course, at lunch, he decided to check on his lovely, but irritated, princess. When he asked around, no one had seen her, but he had a good guess where she'd go. After checking to see that his airship was gone, he sighed, used an extra airship, and flew to Bikanel.

"So, you finally came, huh?" Nhadala asked as soon as Gippal got out of the ship.

"So, she is here." Gippal sighed.

"Yup, she went to the Oasis. Hopefully, she blew off some steam. What'd you do this time?"

"This time, I don't think it was me."

"Well, find out for me. It's a shame to see such a nice kid so upset." Nhadala said before returning to work.

Gippal got the hover driver to take him to the Oasis. He found Rikku sitting on a ledge overlooking the water, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"I found you." Gippal stated simply. Rikku looked up and quickly looked back down.

"Yeah, you found me… What do you want?"

"To find out what's wrong with you. You've been acting weird today. Weirder than normal."

"I don't normally act weird… And it's Maroda…"

Gippal got serious. "What'd he do?"

"I found out that he'd been spreading rumors saying we hadn't really broken up, and that I'm the one that was on my knees begging for him to get back with me. I don't think a lot of people believe him, but the fact that he would even say things like that makes me sick."

"Are you sure we can't use violence?" Gippal asked seriously. Rikku giggled.

"I'm positive."

"Well," Gippal said, "just talk to him, then."

"I would if I wasn't afraid he'd get the wrong idea. Then he might really have something to talk about…" Rikku sighed.

"Well, what if I help?" Gippal said. Rikku looked at him.

"You'd do that?" Rikku asked. "You'd be amazing!"

"Of course. You just have to be a messenger for me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just check up on Baralai and Nooj to see if they like their products."

"Okay. I guess it's a fair trade." Rikku smiled.

"That's better." Gippal said with a smirk. Rikku made a puzzled face.

"What is?"

"It's much better when you smile. You look weird if you aren't smiling."

Rikku gave a little giggle. "Okay. And Gippal?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I appreciate this."

Gippal wrapped his arm around Rikku's shoulder, and kissed the crown of her head. "Anything for you. But I may need someone with me to hold me back."

"You can get Tidus." Rikku said, hugging Gippal. "He can usually make sure people don't get too hurt. Unless they're Seymour."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's leave so I can treat you to lunch." Gippal said, standing up.

Rikku nodded, and followed Gippal's example. After a brief lunch at Luca, the two went back to Djose and Gippal put a call into Besaid, asking for Tidus' assistance. Tidus replied that he'd be there first thing the next day. Then Gippal called Nooj.

"I was just about to call you."

"What's up, Noojster?" Gippal smirked.

"I need you to set Maroda straight. Ever since the break-up, his work has been sub-par. He needs to get back on track, and over Rikku." Nooj explained.

"And how do I do that?"

"Scare him straight if you have to. And to be honest, he never had a lasting chance with her to begin with."

"Thanks I guess. Just send him to my place tomorrow then. I'll trade him for Rikku. Just keep her busy for half the day, and then send her to Bevelle. I'll call Baralai to make sure he's in on the plan too."

"Thank you Gippal." Nooj said before signing out. Gippal called Baralai and explained the situation to him.

"Isn't that what we pay Paine for?" Baralai said.

"Then let Rikku help her out for the day. I'm sure Dr. P wouldn't mind the company."

"Well, that's fine, I suppose." Baralai smiled. "I'll be sure to tell her to pick up Rikku in the morning. She goes all over Spira in about a day, and I'm sure it gets lonesome.

"What time will she be here?"

Baralai put his hand on his chin. "I can't say for sure, but you may want to have Rikku ready at five in the morning."

"Ugh… Just what I need. A cranky Rikku in the morning. But it's worth it, I suppose." Gippal said. "Thanks Baralai."

Said person nodded and signed off. Gippal sighed, called Nooj about the changed plans, and got up to find Rikku, who was working on a little project she started for Vidina.

"What's that?"

"A coyote toy. Vidina just LOVES these things ,no matter how dangerous his parents tell him they are. So, I decided to make him this, so he doesn't worry Wakka and Lulu." Rikku smiled.

"How nice." Gippal said. "So, I think I have a better way for you to spend your time away from here tomorrow."

Rikku knitted her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Paine's going to go with you as a messenger. You would just spend the day with her."

"Okay. That's fine, and sounds fun." Rikku smiled. "Just make sure you guys get through to Maroda. Beat it into him if you have to."

The next morning, Rikku (begrudgingly) got up bright and early, and left with Paine, who arrived shortly after the former got dressed. They were out of there shortly before Tidus arrived.

"So, when do we put the hurt on him?" Tidus asked with a huge smile. Gippal just smirked.

"Rikku told me you would be good for damage control, not putting the hurt on someone."

"Damage control is BORING! Anyways, where is my favorite cousin?"

"I sent her away so that Maroda doesn't get to distracted."

"Good man!" Tidus smiled. "You make a good match for Rikku. Just be careful you don't do anything stupid. It won't be Cid or Brother you'd have to worry about."

"Would it be you?" Gippal asked.

"Nope. It would be Yuna." Tidus laughed. "And possibly Paine, too."

"Oh, Yevon, no! Not Paine!" Gippal moaned, leaning back in his office chair.

"So, what do you do in a day, Dr. P?" Rikku asked.

"I go to all the places influenced by either the Youth League or New Yevon to get info." Paine explained. "Why'd you join me? An order?"

"Kind of, I guess. Gippal and Tidus are gonna have a talk with Maroda, so I was kicked out."

"Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"Um… Because Gippal wanted to do this WITHOUT someone getting hurt."

Paine smirked. "I guess he can be forgiven for that. Anyways I thought you were supposed to be back on board the airship with Brother and Buddy." She said, switching to Al-bhed as they made their way down the Moonflow.

"I was, but Pops changed his mind at the last minute. SO, I'm stuck at Djose." Rikku said without a sound of remorse.

"You don't sound too upset about it."

"Maybe I'm not. I would miss the authority that I have there. Not to mention-"

"Gippal?" Paine smirked, making Rikku blush.

"Well, not just him… I'd miss the workers too. A-and I wouldn't mind working in the desert."

"But Gippal's not there."

"S-so?"

"I'm sure you'd be pretty lonely."

"No, I wouldn't!" Rikku said. "But I would miss him… I mean, we've gotten really close this past month. I've really been enjoying my time at the temple.

"Well, something tells me he's been enjoying your company too." Paine replied. Rikku blushed and smiled.

A knock came to Gippal's office door while he and Tidus were arguing about Blitzball strategies. Gippal called on the worker on the other side of the door to come in.

"Sir, Maroda's here. He's asking to see you."

"Well, send him in."

The worker nodded, and half a minute later, Maroda strolled into Gippal's office.

"Hey guys." Maroda said familiarly, almost making Gippal gag in disgust. "Where's Rikku?"

"Not here, but I'm glad you brought her up. I've heard that you've been trying to spread a rumor that you two were back together. Is that true?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. What do you care anyways? It's not like you two are dating."

"I care because she's special to me. Plus, I'm trying to stop this before it goes anywhere further." Gippal explained.

"And by that he means Cid, Brother, Yuna, and Paine." Tidus quipped.

"You think that will scare me?" Maroda asked, hiding his nervousness.

"If that doesn't, then maybe this will." Gippal said pulling out a weapon. "You keep spreading those rumors instead of focusing on your job, then I'll make sure to castrate you and I'm sure I'll have more than enough help from Cid and Brother. So keep it up. Your balls are on the line, not mine. How does that sound?"

Rikku opened the front door and found Gippal and Tidus working on a machine together. They looked up when Paine slammed the door shut again.

"Hey, you two!" Tidus said, his face covered in grease. "I finally learned how to fix a machine!"

"Well, Yevon knows I wouldn't teach you." Rikku laughed.

"So, aren't you going to ask me how it went?" Gippal asked.

Rikku smiled. "How'd it go?"

"I feel like you scared the crap out of him, and he ran with his tail between his legs." Paine said, playing with a machine.

"Thanks for ruining it, Paine." Gippal said before he turned to Rikku. "You're problem is solved."

Rikku ran up to Gippal and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you so much! I knew I could count on you!" Gippal returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Hey!" Tidus called, putting his hands on his hips. "I helped out too!"

Rikku released Gippal from the hug and went over to her cousin with a smile. "And I couldn't forget about you." She said, hugging him. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. Anytime." Tidus said, giving his cousin a pat on the back. "I gotta get home. If I hurry, I can feed Bayla."

"Well, have a good trip back." Rikku smiled. "And tell Yunie I said hi."

"I'm gonna head out too." Paine said. "Lots of stuff to do tomorrow. Congrats Rikku."

Rikku waved as Tidus and Paine left. She gave Gippal a smile, and started off to her room. Gippal sighed.

"Of course he would do that…"

* * *

><p><strong>I have been typing all day. Haha~! But it's all good. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. After this story, I'm thinking about making an AU… And AuRippal AU. That's AuronXRikkuXGippal, if you didn't catch that. But that probably will take some time. I hope though that if I do put it up here, you'll tune in! Lots of Love~!<strong>


End file.
